As communication technologies have progressed in recent years, communication methods in various forms have been researched and developed. Specifically, there are technologies for wireless communication devices to perform wireless communication via another wireless communication device. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technology in which a wireless communication device includes a wireless communication unit and the wireless communication unit performs wireless communication by controlling a wireless frequency module included in another wireless communication device via a wireless communication link between the wireless communication unit and the other wireless communication device.